


Roses in December

by Runningtwiceasfast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningtwiceasfast/pseuds/Runningtwiceasfast
Summary: A Half-Blood Prince remembered missing moment wherein Harry and Ginny take a little night flight, talk about the future and watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Roses in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginneeweasley (feelsandotps)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsandotps/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely ginneeweasley for the 2019 Incognito Elf Exchange on the Hinny Discord. Huge thanks to TheDistantDusk for organizing and giving this a beta.

_God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December_ -JM Barrie

Hermione was crying again. She was making a feeble attempt to hide in in her pillow but Harry was able to hear it clearly just the same, each sob almost physical like a stab in the heart, each a reminder of Ron having abandoned them, of the seeming hopelessness of their quest. 

Unable to sleep, Harry rolled over, obtaining the parchment he had stashed under his own pillow. Crouching low, he used his wand to illuminate the writing. Unconsciously his eyes sought her name, safe in her dormitory. 

He exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding, leaning back to rest again on his pillow. He was made slightly more content with the knowledge that at least she was ok and warm in her own bed. Placing the map delicately back behind his pillow he once again, Harry tried to get comfortable, deciding to let himself indulge in an activity that he normally wouldn’t let himself—remembering. 

Closing his eyes, he felt his body sink into the cot, letting the memories of sunlight and the smell of flowers cloud his senses. Slowly his muscles relaxed and he felt transported back months previous, when his days were briefly filled with soft caresses and playful smiles. 

Despite routine run-ins with acts of unspeakable evil, Harry was still not very used to being woken in the middle of the night. The warm hand on his arm jerked him from his slumber rather abruptly and the adrenaline coursing through his veins would have been useless against any real assailant. 

Luckily for him, his would-be assassin was his girlfriend gazing down at him with an impish smile, her glowing wand centimeters from his face and close enough to see without his glasses. His heart was finally able calm itself and he opened his mouth to say a greeting when a thin finger was placed to his lips effectively quieting him. 

“Shhhh!” she stage-whispered to him, her eyes sparkling under the limited light from her wand. She grabbed his arm with surprising strength and pulled him roughly from the bed. “Come on,” she continued whispering, but gestured at him to follow her. 

He toed on his shoes, reaching for his glasses and blindly followed her from his dormitory before remembering at the last minute to grab his cloak. Ginny waited for him and then grabbed his hand impatiently when he caught up with her. They crept down the stairs of the boys dormitory, Harry following her obediently

As they approached the portrait hole he finally tugged her to a stop, pulling her into his embrace. “I’m not going another step with you until you tell me where we are going.” She gave him another impish grin that he couldn’t help but lean into and try to kiss off, his lips brushing hers softly, his hands traveling over the thin fabric of her camisole. 

Giving a quiet laugh, she pushed away slightly, shaking her head. “It is a surprise!” she insisted, pulling at his arm once more towards the portrait hole. 

He shrugged, deciding to trust her. “At least let me cover us up in the cloak.” Not waiting for her to respond he spread it over the two of them, using it as another excuse to bring her closer. His mouth moved towards her neck, eyes narrowing in on a freckle that he had to kiss immediately. The taste of her vanilla skin almost derailed him completely before she again lead them out of the common room and down the stairs of Gryffindor tower. 

Eventually he figured out where they were going and playfully decided to make her task harder, slowing down every few feet and letting her pull him along or stopping to snog her senseless whenever he was able to find a secluded corridor. She played along only so far as it got him to where she wanted him, out on the quidditch pitch where two brooms were waiting for them.

The air was warm for an English spring and he couldn’t help the thrill of anticipation that always hit him right before he was about to fly. Every time he got in the air it was as if it was the first time, like he was returning home. He exchanged a look with Ginny, her own eyes gleaming excitedly under the starlight and he knew at that moment that she felt the same. 

“Miss Weasley did you really sneak me out in the middle of the night in order to do a little night flying?” He drew out the words, attempting in vain to pretend to be serious when in fact luring him out in the dead of night for this type of spontaneous and fun activity was exactly the type of thing that he loved about her. 

She merely giggled in response, walking over to where her broom was hovering. Instead of jumping on, she ran her hand up and down lightly on the broom as if teasing herself. “Would you rather have me sneak you out in order to take advantage of you Mr. Potter.” 

He returned her joking grin with dark eyes. “I don’t see why we can’t do both.” 

The words lingered in the wet spring air as the two of them refused to break eye contact. Ginny broke first, vaulting on-to her broom in one fluid motion. “Last one to the end of the pitch puts the brooms away!” She called out before looping around him, the air from her broom causing his hair to whip around his face almost painfully. He grinned at her and ran over to the other broom before joining her in the air. 

The two of them raced towards the end of the pitch, his superior broom quickly making up for her head start. She still ended up winning and he smiled as she completed a victory lap tightly around him, whooping loudly, the moonlight reflecting gloriously off her pale skin. 

He didn’t usually get the chance to just watch her fly. Even as captain he normally had his eyes everywhere else on the pitch and as a seeker, it was really only the ball of gold he needed to focus on and not the glints of gold highlights in her hair. This night, however, he could watch her unabashedly and it took his breath away. 

People had told him since his first year that he belonged on a broom, that flying came naturally to him. He knew now that he had nothing on Ginny. She belonged in the air, the gracefulness that she had on earth paling in comparison to her in the air as she barrel rolled around him, hair flying behind her like an exotic bird. 

They raced upward, spiraling vertically in tandem, the air noisy in his ears as it rushed past. He managed to catch a glimpse of her face, of the manic glint in her eyes that he knew was mirrored in his own. Without communicating out loud, they both twisted their brooms downward, diving back towards the earth. 

This went on for what felt like hours, pushing each other until they were both completely knackered, their brooms no longer speeding against gravity and instead floating leisurely parallel to the ground. He wasn’t sure which of them stopped first but they both eventually tumbled off and into the grass , their chests heaving from the exercise, but happy all the same. 

A gust of wind blew by and Ginny rolled over, cuddling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, moving his hand up and down her arm, feeling the little bumps that had risen.

“Harry,” she mumbled into his neck and he closed his eyes briefly at the feeling. “Do you ever think of after?” 

Her words were said so quietly that he almost wasn’t sure he heard her correctly, and he probably took too long to respond to her because he could feel her pull away slightly. He refused to let her go far though and pulled her back against him, feeling her warmth through the thin fabric of the pajamas she still wore. “I do,” he said finally, his voice quiet and hoarse. 

Leaning back, she made eye contact with him, their faces so close together he could see the freckles sprinkled over her nose even with just the light from the moon and stars. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She was smiling slightly and he couldn’t help but smile back. They had only been dating a month but he found that his face muscles were often sore now, unused to the broad smiles that unconsciously graced his face with increasing frequency. 

She didn’t wait for him to respond, instead leaning even closer to him. “I want to play professional quidditch,” she whispered needlessly. 

For a moment he was surprised even though it made complete sense. She was a natural in the air and briefly he could picture a future with them together. It startled him, the suddenness and clarity of it before his eyes. Her, in professional leathers, him in the players box watching her fly, the letters on the back of her kit spelling ‘Potter.’ He rarely let himself imagine the future and the image stunned him briefly. Now that he had seen it though he wanted it so badly it caused an ache in his chest. 

“You’re going to do it.” He said confidently causing her to break out into a brilliant smile. He pulled her even more tightly to him, reveling once again in the smell of flowers. 

“Do you still want to be an Auror?” she whispered, her hand tracing circles on his chest idly and making it very difficult for him to focus on her question. 

He paused a moment, considering his options. It was true he wanted to be an Auror, or at least last year that’s the path he had thought was best. But was it what he still wanted? “I think it is what I would be best at,” he told her finally. She merely snorted in response, giggling into his side, her hot breath tickling his neck. 

“Why is that so funny?” He poked her in the side causing her giggles to become full bellied laughter. His pokes became a tickle session, her laughs the only noise echoing throughout the quidditch pitch. He thought for a moment he could drown in her laughter, the feel of her small body pressed against his own and the tinkling sound of her laughter the only sensations he wanted to experience for the rest of his life. 

He ceased his tickling and she quieted down, smothering the last of her giggles with his shoulder. Finally she seemed to calm down, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t ask you what you would be best at Harry. I asked if you wanted to be an Auror.” She emphasized the word ‘wanted’ in a way that demanded an honest answer and he sighed heavily, sinking back into the grass. 

“When I think of the future,” he began, making sure she was still cuddled into his side, wanting to make sure she understood, “there is only one thing I want. I want to be with you.” It felt rather unromantic the way he phrased it, but those were the words that he had and it felt right to say them in the only way he knew how. 

Ginny let out a quiet noise before rolling over until she was on top of him, her lips seeking out his with a searing kiss. Unconsciously his arms came up around her waist, gripping her to him tightly, feeling her heartbeat up against his own. Wanting to get closer, he slid a hand under the hem of her camisole, slipping up her smooth back, causing her to sigh against his lips. 

Through the month they were together, they’d engaged in some heavy snagging sessions, one in particular by the lake had provided him with good dreams to last for weeks. This, however, felt different. There was a desperate quality in their kisses as if they were trying to map the contours and angles of each other. He removed his lips from hers only to follow the graceful curve of her throat, feeling rather than hearing her purrs of approval. She was squirming on top of him and he was doing nothing to hide his reaction to her. He let his hand move of its own accord over her back to brush the side of her breast where it was pressed into his own chest. She let out an appreciative moan at the contact and he did it again, feeling only the slightest twinge of embarrassment as his hips unconsciously bucked forward into her. 

He pulled back slightly as if to apologize, but Ginny refused to let him, her own body responding in kind to his, causing the delicious contact he hadn’t realized he had been seeking. She was warm and soft and meeting him half-way, their bodies taking over for their brains, the feelings too good to stop. 

Finally his brain caught up enough for him to wrench his face away from where his lips had been tracing her collarbone. “Ginny,” he asked, his voice hoarse, “Is this ok?” It took all his will power to say the words but it felt important for him to get them out, to make sure she wanted this as much as he did. 

Ginny let out a shuddering breath in response, her eyes slightly glazed, her swollen lips parted above him. “Yes, Harry, I trust you.” Her hands were on his face now, lightly stroking his cheek and at her permission his eyes darkened and he reached up to kiss her again. He felt hot, and out of control in the best way. Ginny moved her leg over his hip and the contact felt almost overwhelming, each of them hissing in pleasure. 

She was rocking over him, their light pajama bottoms not much in the way of a barrier between them, and Harry unconsciously felt his arms lift her against him, to help her get to the place they were both trying to reach. Suddenly her movements quickened, the two of them thrusting together, her hot breath teasing his neck and heightening his senses. 

“Harry I…I think—“ Ginny’s voice cut through the silence like a knife, her breathing heavy. Before she could finish her thought, she buried her face in his chest, her hips giving one last jerk as she muffled her voice in his shirt, chest heaving. Moments later Harry followed her, unable to be as quiet as he groaned her name, his fingers gripping into her arms so tightly he was sure they would leave marks. 

Afterwards they stayed there silently, his arms still gripping her to him tightly, their heavy breathing the only sound filling the pitch. Finally, Harry looked up at her in awe, giving her a soft kiss before discreetly rolling out from under her to mumble a quick cleaning spell on himself. 

He returned and cuddled back up to her, resting comfortably until he felt her give a small shiver. “Maybe we should head back?” she whispered finally and he gave her a small shake of the head. 

“No, let’s wait until the sun comes up.” 

She gave a contented sigh, smiling into him as he cast a warming spell over them and conjured a blanket. The two sat on the blanket, watching until the sun came up, thinking about the future but enjoying every second they were able to spend tangled up in each other. Just a boy and a girl enjoying a sunrise after a spectacular snogging session. 

When Harry woke up it wasn’t to a warm body by his side but alone on the uncomfortable cot. Taking a second to remember where he was he found himself somewhat startled. Despite the fact that it was impossible, he thought he was almost able to smell flowers.


End file.
